


all the world's a stage

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Death Eaters, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Stories, M/M, Memories, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Repressed Memories, Slytherin, The Dark Lord - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, the black family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Regulus Black remembers the most important memories of his life as he plays the last scene and prepares to exit the world's stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes we can't let go of the memories because they are the constant reminders of the great story that we never expected to end."

Regulus Black first sees James Potter at London, Kings Cross Station but he didn't know at the time that it was James Potter. And he certainly did not think that the boy he sees in the platform will be playing a huge role in his life in the years to come. 

Sirius, his big brother was the first to go to Hogwarts and Regulus had been both excited and nervous for him. He was so excited because Sirius was going to go to the school of wizardry and witchcraft that in the next year he will be attending. Sirius could come back for holidays and describe what Hogwarts was like to Regulus. He was so excited because his brother was happy to go away too. But Regulus was also scared. He was scared of being alone for a long time with his strict mother and traditional father without the presence of Sirius. Their parents weren't exactly the best parents in the world, his mother screamed at them too much and his father glared at them disapprovingly all the time. But Sirius made Regulus feel protected, Sirius always protected Regulus from their parents even when something was Regulus' fault. Sirius made everything better with his trademark grin, his loud laugh, his stupid imaginary stories, playing Quidditch with him and when things got very bad Sirius would cheer him up with visions and hopes of their amazing future together. But now, Sirius was leaving for Hogwarts, and as happy as Regulus is for his big brother, he is also very scared. He is scared of what will happen to him once his protector is gone and he is scared of being alone. Regulus was not just losing his brother, he was losing his friend too. He hoped that Sirius would not forget him once he went to Hogwarts even though he would make new friends. 

They're at the Platform 9 3/4 in King's Cross Station and Regulus is wearing his very best green blazer with the Black Family Crest sewn onto the front pocket. He looks at the large, steady, black train wailing and whining as it threw up whirls of pearly white smoke into the air. The Platform was filled with loud noise, the hustle and bustle of people and the laughter and shouts of children, the hooting of owls and the faint sound of crying. There were Hogwarts students greeting their friends, as if they had been parted for centuries and Regulus watched as they ran into each other's arms and hugged, and started to laugh and joke and chatter about their holidays as if no time had passed at all. There were first year students, new to the whole atmosphere, looking at everything in awe and wonder as they wheeled their baggage with their pets, mostly owls. There were parents saying their goodbyes to their children, hugging them tightly and crying and making them promise to write plenty of letters to their families. 

And amidst all that noise and racket and smoke, Regulus sees him. Regulus sees a boy with messy dark hair and slightly crooked glasses surrounded by fussing parents, a portly, wise looking man and a graceful and pretty woman who was scrubbing his nose to remove the dirt. The parents smile at the boy and the father puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and says something with a smile that the boy takes to heart and the mother swoops upon him and showers him with kisses to his head, making the boy struggle in embarrassment and the father laugh in amusement. Regulus smiles to himself as he watches this family and the boy suddenly looks at him. Regulus looks at the boy and notices that he has really beautiful hazel eyes which bring out a golden glint in the sunshine. And the boy then looks away, his interest passing away, fading and Regulus looks away and sees his own family.

His mother and father stand out from the crowd, not just because of their position, glamour, elegance and power but also because of the way they were saying goodbye to their eldest son, Sirius. Walburga and Orion keep a distance from Sirius, not hugging him and kissing him and patting him on the back like other parents are doing. They look at Sirius with expectation, unyielding and severe making sure that he knows that the burden of bringing pride to the Honorable House of Black rests on his shoulders. Regulus listens to them order Sirius that he should be nothing less than Slytherin and that he should exceed all expectations at his time in Hogwarts. They don't tell him that they are happy for him or that he will be okay. They don't tell him to write to them to reassure them he is safe, they tell him to write to them only if he gets into Slytherin. They don't tell him that they are proud of him and that they love him. But Sirius lifts his chin up defiantly and has his shoulders back regally, standing up proudly and properly like a true Black listening to all what his parents were saying.

And then the whistle blew and Sirius turned to Regulus and a genuine and pure smile of caring and love appeared on his face. 

"You alright there, Reggie?"

Regulus nodded, noticing that their parents kept their distance from them, giving them space to say their goodbyes "Yeah."

"This isn't goodbye." said Sirius with a grin "I'll be coming back for holidays."

"Good." said Regulus, feeling tongue tied and wondering why the proper words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He felt tears prick his eyes knowing that his brother was leaving him.

Sirius looked at him and raised his eyebrows "You're not going to start crying on me, are you?"

"No." said Regulus shaking his head and cleared his throat "Just - Good luck."

Sirius smiles brilliantly as he offers his hand "Thank you brother."

Regulus took Sirius' hand and shook it firmly, holding tightly onto his big brother and the childish words escaped his mouth "You won't forget me, will you?"

Sirius looked shocked and then his shock faded away as his face filled with brotherly love "Never! Who put that ridiculous idea in your head?"

"And you'll write to me?" asked Regulus, still holding onto his brother's hand.

"Everyday." promised Sirius "I'll write to you about everything that happens everyday. As long as you write back to me too."

"I will." promised Regulus nodding his head in promise.

"Good." said Sirius with a bright smile "Cheer up, Reggie! This isn't the end of the world! I promise, nothing is going to change."

Regulus smiles at Sirius innocently believing those words, not knowing how everything was going to go wrong in the future "Be safe Sirius. Good luck."

Sirius nodded at him and then pulled his little brother into a quick hug under the disapproving glares of Orion and Walburga as he said "I love you, Reggie. I'll be back, soon. It'll be like I never left in the first place."

And then they break the hug and Sirius has tears in his eyes and he sees the tears in Regulus' eyes and he laughs as he ruffles his kid brother's hair and with one last smile, marches into the awaiting train that will take him into Hogwarts. 

A train that will change the course of destiny for two brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus Black is not nervous. He is a Black, he never gets nervous.

Except today, he was a first year, taking his first steps into the Great Hall of Hogwarts as he follows Professor McGonagall who leads the lines of nervous and jittery first year students who look around in awe and wonder. Regulus Black isn't nervous, he has been taught from the beginning of his life what to expect and what to do once he stepped foot into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Regulus Black pretends not to see the students looking at him and whispering about him, he walks elegantly, exuding power and grace, his face icy and expressionless, not showing any signs of nervousness, excitement or happiness. 

Regulus knew what to expect, Sirius had kept his promise and written to Regulus describing everything about Hogwarts such as the Great Hall, the classes and the Professors who taught him, the Feasts, the Quidditch Matches and the Giant Squid in the lake. But all of his letters had one thing in common, they went on and on about how great his three best friends, James, Remus and Peter were and how much fun they had together. As Regulus read every letter that Sirius sent him from Hogwarts, he began to understand that his brother's love and admiration for James Potter. Every letter would always be about how brilliant and kind James was, how James and Sirius got along so well together and the trouble that they both got in and out of together. And when, Sirius came home for holidays, it was one of the best moments of Regulus' life because he had missed his brother very much. And although, Sirius had hugged him and told him how much he had missed him, there was tension and anger between Sirius and their parents, Walburga and Orion. Sirius had angered Walburga and Orion by getting sorted into Gryffindor, by being the first Gryffindor in a house where every Black was a Slytherin. And although Regulus remained silent, he was aware that Sirius and their parents wanted him to pick a side. Regulus didn't want to do that. He loved his big brother Sirius and he really didn't care about which Hogwarts House he was in but he also respected his parents. He didn't want to choose a side so he remained silent and neutral and his brother shouted and fought against Walburga and Orion who screamed and cursed him while Regulus closed his eyes and shut his ears in pain, wanting all of this to end. Sirius and Regulus did spend time together alone without their parents and when they were alone, Regulus would ask him about Hogwarts as a way of cheering Sirius up. Sirius would happily oblige him by talking all about his best friends and how great they were and all the pranks they did together while Regulus listened in fascination and awe. But James Potter would always be the hero of the story, someone that Sirius trusted. Regulus saw how Sirius would write to James every day and when holidays were finally over, he saw how Sirius had run towards James and hugged him. Regulus was happy that his brother was happy and that he had three friends who cared for him but there was a slight pang of jealousy. Because he felt that he was replaced by James Potter. James Potter was beginning to replace Regulus' place as a brother to Sirius. 

And so, when Sirius bought Regulus to their train compartment and introduced him to his three best friends, he had been polite with a hint of iciness only towards James Potter. But James Potter had been so nice to Regulus despite his rudeness asking Regulus about his favorite Quidditch team and asking what kind of sweets that Regulus likes, that it was impossible to stay mad and impolite at James Potter for long. Regulus could see why his brother liked James, there was something kind, confident and charming about him, that made people happy.

He is bought out of his thoughts when a sharp and shrill voice says out loudly "Black, Regulus!"

He walks confidently towards the stool, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach and the slight shaking of his hands as he sits down on the stool and the Sorting Hat is put on his head.

"Ah! Another one of the Blacks!" said the Sorting Hat loudly as it touched his head "The Youngest Black Brother!"

Regulus is slightly shaking and he looks through the faces in the crowd to find someone who can help him calm down and his eyes find Sirius, his brother, looking at him proudly, lovingly and understandingly. He swallows and sees Sirius nod his head as if to say 'It's going to be alright'. And then, he sees James Potter next to Sirius, looking at him with an expression that is undecipherable but then suddenly James flashes him a friendly smile, that helps him to breath easier.

"Interesting, very, very interesting." said the Sorting Hat loudly "Regulus Black, where shall I put you? There's resourcefulness and ambition, an intelligent mind and oh yes - plenty of courage. Where shall I put you?"

"I have a choice?" asked Regulus quietly in his head, taken aback.

"You always have a choice." said the Sorting Hat wisely.

Regulus looked at Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor Table, knowing that what he was about to do would haunt him for the rest of his life "Slytherin, please."

"And yet, I detect hesitation in your choice." said the Sorting Hat. "Personally, I think the crimson and gold of Gryffindor will suit you very well."

"I am not brave as you think I am." said Regulus Black feeling tears prick his eyes and he closed them "I must do this for the good of the family."

"Sometimes, sacrifice is the greatest bravery of all." said the Sorting Hat "Remember this, Regulus Black, you are braver than you think and stronger than you believe."

The Sorting Hat proclaimed loudly to the crowd who awaited with bated breath "SLYTHERIN !!!"

Regulus relaxed his tight grip on the stool and opened his eyes to see everyone clapping loudly and he walked dazedly towards the Slytherin table where his cousins Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Lucius welcomed him with open arms and applause as they stated over and over again how proud they were to have him in Slytherin. 

He couldn't bear to look at the Gryffindor table, not wanting to see his brother's disappointment in him. Regulus felt tears prick his eyes as he swallowed a lump of emotion that was in his throat, wondering whether it was worth it to be in Slytherin to make his parents proud and in turn lose his only brother.

Regulus Black thought his eyes were deceiving him but he thought he saw Andromeda give him a sad smile as she put an arm around him and congratulated him saying "You're going to be okay, kid." 

And in that moment, Regulus Black realized that she was lying to make him feel better. She was being a Slytherin. 

Regulus Black realized that his life would never be the same again.


End file.
